


If I Were You

by Basmasadek



Series: Avenging Hunters [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cursed objects, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body switching, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: Tony found the room where the Winchesters hide the cursed objects. It didn't end well for him. His team and The Winchesters were not amused.





	If I Were You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you didn't forget about me! sorry for the wait for the second part of the series. But college happened and apparently, I can't write and pay attention to college at the same time.
> 
> I was originally planning to make all the stories in the series muti chaptered, but since I can't focus on a multi chaptered one while I am in school, I decided to write one shots in school days and Muti chaptered ones in vacations. 
> 
> You can read this one as a stand alone but you will be confused about a few things like how did they meet and whatnot, So if you have time I suggest you read the first part first. If not, I tried to clarify everything you will need to know as much as possible.
> 
> English is not my first language, So you might find some mistakes. Feel free to point them out.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! please comment and tell me what you think!

Two months had passed since the invasion.

Tony couldn’t believe it was only four months ago that they met the Winchester family during an aliens’ attack! It felt like years had passed not just a few months!

So much had happened in these months it felt surreal. In a short amount of time, the Winchesters became a huge part of their dysfunctional family that they couldn’t see it any other way.  

The tower’s rebuilding was finished last month and they threw a huge party for that. Which ended with the successful attempt at getting Steve and Castiel drunk, thanks to Thor’s Asgardian mead and Tony’s own modification on it. And it was worth it. Really, really worth it. It was worth seeing Steve and Castiel giggling like schoolgirls and Castiel crying when he saw Dean eating chicken wings saying ‘What mistake did these chickens do to get their wings ripped away so brutally like that, Dean?’ Steve calmed him down while calling Dean a ‘Sadistic monster!’ and ‘A shame to mankind!’ Totally, absolutely worth it.

The Winchesters stayed in the tower for a week after that, then they hit the road when they found a hunt in a small town outside New York. The separation never gets easier really. They just got so used to have the Winchester family with them that they leave a hole when they leave.

He himself, got so used to bickering with Dean about mundane and silly things that only Dean would indulge him in. Got used to talking to him about things he usually won’t talk about with anyone. Sure they were both terrible at talking about feelings, but they understand each other very well. They knew when the other needed to take something of their chest and the other would listen with complete understanding without an ounce of judgment. Just like what he have with Steve but with no romantic feelings in the way. Just friendship and trust. He also invited Dean to his workshop and they started to spend almost all their time there while Tony, with help from Dean, modified their guns and their hunting gear. He made them gun holsters that can take more than one gun, an iron rods with magnet rings for when they fight ghosts and many more things to make their hard lives a little easier.

He also got used to teasing the hell out of Sam and Natasha. That almost got him killed a few times when Nat gets a little angry, only saved by either Sam or Steve while Dean losing his shit in the background. He liked spending time with Sam too. He was freakishly smart and curious about everything. Always wanting to learn more. And also fun to be around. Also the obvious love the two brothers have for each other made him wish for the very first time that he wasn’t an only child.

 He could tell that Nat was suffering too every time the Winchesters had to leave. Even though her expression won’t show anything, but he could see in her eyes that she wished for more time with Sam. Their relationship got stronger in the past two months and he could literally see the love between them. Tony knew what love was like. He lives in it every day with his amazing, perfect, idiot husband. These two were in love and Tony was thrilled for them to no end.

They also made a bet on who will succeed in making Castiel laugh or lose his temper. From all their time together everyone noticed that Castiel rarely laughs or got angry, unless it involves Dean somehow. So, the team decided to bet on who could do it. So far, no one won. They would spend the whole day doing silly things, saying stupid jokes, making faces at each other, everything they could think of. And still nothing! They would get either a small smile or a confused head tilt from the angel. Then Dean would just stroll in, say a terrible joke or say a reference and Castiel would laugh like it was the best thing he ever heard. It was sweet, but also frustrating. And insulting to his ego. He and Dean have almost the same obnoxious sense of humor, so he didn’t understand why he failed to make him laugh too! It was frustrating.

Steve told him that because of Castiel’s unconditional love for Dean, he found everything the hunter did fascinating and amazing. Which, yeah makes sense, but his bruised ego still hurt him.

That reminds him, did he mention that he absolutely love Steve and Castiel’s friendship? No, really! Sure, he loves spending time with the badass, genius angel. Castiel, as it turns out, had an unending knowledge on any branch of science there is. He was like a walking Wikipedia and Tony learned so much from him. A walking Wikipedia with sass and dry, deadpan sense of humor that was so much like Steve’s it hurts. Yup, Castiel was fun to be around.

But when he sees him with Steve he couldn’t help but love their friendship. And he knew Dean felt the same. They just understand each other very well. He knew Steve needed that kind of friendship. Sure, Tony was always there for Steve, but he would never understand what Steve was going through. Would never be able to help him on his own. Yes, that was true, Steve wasn’t always alright. He was still struggling. He still gets panic attacks when the temperature drops. Still had nightmares. Tony was always there. Helping him like Steve always did with him. But he knew that Steve needed more than that. And Castiel did exactly that. The angel was also a soldier. Also lost the world he knew. Also struggling with this new world. He would understand when Steve talks to him about it. They help each other adjust. It was really, really nice to see and he couldn’t be more grateful to Castiel than he already was.

The Winchesters are an important part of their lives right now. And they won’t have it any other way.

Right now, they were in the bunker for the weekend. They kept the weekends arrangement and it was like a sacred tradition by now. Each weekend was spent at either one of their two homes regularly. Yes, they consider the bunker their second home now. And since the Winchesters have their own suites in the tower they also see it as home.

It was the bunker’s turn now. Everyone were busy with something. Sam and Nat immediately disappeared somewhere he really didn’t want to know, Bruce was in the library trying to read every book in there like his life depended on it, Thor challenged Castiel on who could swing his hammer better and the angel couldn’t help but accept the challenge and were off somewhere too, Dean and Clint found out that Steve never watched any of the Indiana Jones movies and thought it was completely unacceptable and proceeded to trap him on the couch to watch all of them. So, Tony was on his own for now since he didn’t really feel like watching a movie. He felt more like exploring the bunker and reveal its secrets.

For all the time he had spent here, he never really found a chance to explore the place. There was so many corridors and rooms he never been in, and it was driving him absolutely crazy not knowing what’s in there.

Sam told him that some rooms held dangerous, cursed artifacts. That even they didn’t know what it does. But Tony always questioned the whole curses and spells thing. So he obviously didn’t listen to Sam’s warning and started his exploration.

Every hallway he walked in he’d find a large number of rooms he never been in before. Most of them are bedrooms. And others are just empty. But then he found a pretty good gym he didn’t know was there, Steve will really like that. And found a room filled with all kind of weapons, starting from a knife to a grenade launcher, but was pretty old. He marked the room to come back to it later to see what he can do with these weapons.

Then, he found a locked room with a ‘keep out. Danger’ sign on it. To Tony, it just read ‘please enter’. How could he walk away from a door like this? His reputation won’t let him. He won’t be Tony Stark if a warning sign didn’t provoke him.

So he obviously entered the room by picking the lock efficiently. A little trick Dean had taught him for emergencies. Something Dean will probably regret later.

The room turned out to be a storage room. Filled with shelves with all kind of random things on it. Ancient artifacts, paintings, toys, small statues and even some clothing.

It was.. Weird. Even though these things seemed innocent enough, but there was something.. Off in the atmosphere of the room, some darkness lurking in the corners. Which probably should’ve warned him, but he never really believed in the whole magic thing. Always believed there was a scientific explanation to everything. The Winchesters will probably laugh at his face if he ever said that to them. But he planned to prove it.

He straightened his shoulders in determination and strolled into the room, ignoring the dark vibes coming from it.

He looked around curiously, taking in all the things inside. They were really random and looked innocent why’d the Winchesters lock this things up like they were scared of them?

His eyes fell on a weird looking statue. It was of a face. No, not just one face, it was several faces merged into one. Even though it was ugly and disturbing, he couldn’t deny it was a work of art. And looked harmless enough so he decided to prove his point to the Winchesters with it.

He reached out and took it from the shelf.

***

Castiel came back to the bunker a few hours later.

He went straight to the kitchen, expecting to see Dean there but instead found Tony with his back to him and hunched over something, which wasn’t so bad.

“Hello, Tony.” he greeted with a small smile, he really liked the eccentric genius. He had so much of Dean in him, with a few extra quirks and snarks. It was funny to watch him bicker with Dean. It was really entertaining for all of them really. His friendship with Dean was really nice and refreshing. He was really glad that Dean allowed more people in his life and didn’t continue to make his universe concentrate on only Castiel and Sam. Of course, Dean obviously will forever see them as his center of the universe. But at least now he allowed more people in it. And Castiel was thrilled deeply about that. Their family was now bigger. Stronger. And invincible.

Tony jumped a little at the sound of his voice and turned to him, eyes widening in alarm, but relaxed when he saw him.

“Hey, Cas. Didn’t hear you coming in.” he smiled back at him. “How did it go with Thor? Where is he by the way?”

“He is sulking in his room. Is that answer enough for the first question?” Castiel replied with a smirk.

Tony blinked at him, then threw his head back as he laughed uncontrollably.

“Oh, god! I wish I have seen that.” He laughed, bending over with the force of his laughing.

Castiel was chuckling too, until his eyes fell on what Tony was fiddling with when he first entered the kitchen.

“Tony, what is that? Where did you get it?” he asked, voice filled with worry. He really, really hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was.

Tony calmed down from his uncontrollable laughing, and turned to look at what Castiel was talking about.

“That? I found it in a room filled with all kind of random stuff.” He shrugged casually, and turned around again to go back with fiddling with the suspicious looking statue.

“Please, tell me it wasn’t the room with the ‘keep out’ sign on it.” Castiel was seriously on the verge of panic now.

“I dunno. I don’t really pay attention to signs on doors.” He was lying. Castiel was completely sure he was lying even when he was only seeing Tony’s back. Just like he could tell when Dean was lying. Tony was lying and Castiel was seriously panicking now.

***

Steve, Dean and Clint were so engrossed in the movie they weren’t really paying attention to anything around them.

Steve could tell why Dean liked Indiana Jones. He knew the older Winchester liked hero figures. It wasn’t hard to see really. Dean did have a type, and obviously, Castiel filled all what Dean loved. It was sweet.

It was nice to spend a few hours just relaxing while watching movies and hearing Dean and Clint’s endless bickering. But then, during one of the movies, he noticed how quiet the place was. Which was unusual.

“Hey, Dean, where’s Tony?” he asked curiously, looking over at Dean.

“He said he didn’t feel like watching a movie and wanted to do something on his own.” Dean answered shrugging nonchalantly. Steve and Clint tensed and stared at him with wide panicked eyes, Dean just looked at them with confusion. “What?”

“Tony is on his own?!” Clint shrieked, looking like he was freaking out.

“Yeah? So?”

“Dean! Tony. On his own. In the bunker. Wandering in it. Alone.” Steve tried to make Dean understand.

Dean just blinked at him for a few seconds, then his eyes widened in panic.

“Son of a bitch!!” he yelled, getting to his feet so fast and ran out of the room, followed by Steve and Clint.

***

“Tony, please! Just let me take this artifact to put it back in its place before it causes any trouble!” Castiel exclaimed while trying to reach for the statue but Tony blocked his way stubbornly.

“Come on, Cas! It is just a statue! What could it possibly do?” Tony rolled his eyes, and continued to fiddle with the statue with a small knife.

“You took it from the room where we keep the cursed objects! It is cursed and it could kill you!”

“I don’t believe there is something called curses. Besides, I have been fiddling with it for a few hours now. If it was really ‘cursed’ it would have done something by now.”

“You might trigger it if you continued to do that! Tony, please, just-”

Tony toned Castiel out completely when he noticed that there was a small opening between the faces in the statue, he was about to push the knife into it when Dean, Steve and Clint barged into the room.

“Tony, whatever you’re doing, stop!” Steve yelled the moment he entered the room, before he even laid eyes on Tony.

“Why do you always expect me to be doing something dangerous?” he scowled at his husband.

“Have you met yourself?” Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam, Natasha, Thor and Bruce entered the kitchen then too.

“Why are you guys yelling? We thought there was an attack or something.” Sam asked looking at them in confusion.

While they answered, Tony pulled his attention back to the opening and stubbornly raised the knife again towards it.

“Tony, No!” everyone in the room yelled in unison but it was too late, he already plunged the knife into the opening.

The moment the knife entered, the statue started to shake violently and glowed bright red. Tony was staring at it in confusion, but when it looked like it was about to blow up, he was grabbed by Castiel from behind and then pulled away from it just when the thing exploded releasing bright red light and the force of the blow threw everyone to the floor, unconscious.

***

Castiel groaned when he started to wake up. Everywhere hurts. Like every cell in his body was screaming in pain. He opened his eyes, and hissed with pain. That red light really hurt his eyes.

He moved to get back on his feet to check on the others. While he was standing up, he realized four very important things.

First, he was shorter. About four inches or so shorter. Second, there was something… strange in his chest. When he traced his hand on it he realized there was a circular, glowing metal thing plunged in his chest where his heart supposed to be. It was very uncomfortable. Third, he was leaner somehow. Not less muscular or thinner. Just leaner. And a little bit more graceful. Fourth, and most importantly, his body was lying next to him on the floor unconscious.

Which he probably should have mentioned that fact first since it explained the other three facts.

He traced his hand on his face and yes, there it was! The strange looking beard that was called ‘goatee’ or something.

That confirmed it.

He was in Tony’s body.

He stood there, not knowing what to do besides planning murder on Tony Stark, when his body started to stir next to him.

He stared down at whoever was waking up right now, expecting them to be Tony so he could strangle them, but he was disappointed.

“Tony?” whoever was inside him asked, then their eyes widened when they heard their voice.

He watched them look down at themselves in panic and traced their hands on his body checking if they were dreaming or not, which made Castiel rather uncomfortable.

Then a stream of Russian curses spilled from his body’s mouth in anger, which gave him a pretty good guess who was inside, then they jumped to their feet and grabbed his neck in anger.

“Tony, what the Блядь have you done?!” Natasha yelled at his face, panic filling his body’s eyes.

He just stared back at her unflinchingly, which confused her, since it probably wasn’t Tony’s usual reaction.

“I’m not Tony, Natasha.” He said calmly. She flinched back when she heard his voice. Castiel’s voice was deep in whatever body he was in, so Tony’s voice was much deeper right now when he speak and the unfamiliar look that must be in Tony’s eyes right now must have confused her even more.

He didn’t really blame her for being panicked. She wasn’t used to this kind of things.

“Then who is there?” she demanded, but he could tell she was nervous by the slight waver in her voice, or rather HIS voice.

He really was going to strangle Tony. In whatever body he was in.

He really hoped he wasn’t in Dean’s body.

“It’s Castiel.” he gave her a small smile, but it only made her more nervous with how unfamiliar it was on his new face.

He saw her rake her fingers through her hair and looked at her new body frantically.

“I’m inside you. Oh, God, I am inside your body.” She stared at him with wide eyes. Wow, his eyes are really blue, how did he never notice that before? “How that even possible?! And why are you so calm about this?!”

“Welcome to our lives.” He just shrugged nonchalantly smiling crookedly at her.

She blinked at him for a few seconds then her shoulders slumped as she sighed tiredly.

“Are we the only ones who switched?” she asked tiredly.

He turned his eyes towards the others who were thrown around the room when they started to groan and stir.

“We are about to find out.”

***

Dean opened his eyes then hissed when the light hit his eyes. Why everything was so bright?!

He sat up slowly and raised his hands to grab at the sides of his head to the headache keep away.

But then he found hair. So much hair. More hair than he had a few minutes ago. And oh! It was red! He was a redhead now. With longer hair. Great. Sam will never let him live that down.

He looked down when he felt weird heaviness at his chest area. And stared dumbly at what he found.

Boobs. He had boobs now. And red hair. And was wearing Sam’s too big shirt.

He raised his eyes to look around the room and- oh! Here he was! He was unconscious on the other side of the room. He really looks good in that shirt, he should wear it more often.

So he was apparently Natasha now. He wasn’t sure how to react to that. He wasn’t really surprised. The moment he saw Tony with that stupid statue he mentally prepared himself to anything. Honestly? Being Natasha wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened.

He felt movement beside him and saw Sam (or whoever was inside.) starting to wake up. He sat cross-legged and waited for whoever it was to wake up fully.

“Fucking hell, my head is killing me!” they groaned loudly. Yup, not Sammy. And from the cursing he guessed it was either Clint or Tony, Since Steve and Castiel will never curse so obscenely no matter how pained they were, he never really heard Bruce cursing, Natasha curses in Russian and Thor have his own bizarre curses.  

Tony/Clint sat up slowly and opened their eyes painfully and met Dean’s piercing gaze.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Who are you?” he asked bluntly, too impatient to guess anymore. God, Natasha’s voice coming from his mouth was so weird!

Tony/Clint blinked at him dumbly.

“Uhm, have you hit your head too hard, Nat? How the hell don’t you know me? Wait a second, how did I end up here? I was on the other side with Cas next to me. How did I came here? And why my voice is different? And where is the hell my beard?! Wait, is that long hair?! Why do I have long hair?!” yup, that’s Tony. If that wasn’t Tony then Dean is Thor. Unless Thor was in his body. That will make things awkward.

“Uhm, Tony? You’re not in your body anymore.” Tony’s body said coming closer to them, followed by Castiel. Wait, that’s not Castiel. He didn’t walk like that. Castiel walks more elegantly than that. Whoever was in his husband’s body walks a little more feminine. At least he knew where Natasha was. His eyes raised to Tony’s body who was walking towards them. Their voice was familiar, it was Tony’s voice, but deeper and gravelly, and the way they walk was familiar and- oh! He just found his husband. Awesome!

Tony’s eyes widened as he stared at his own face, mouth gaping comically. It was hilarious to see that look on his brother’s face.

“Wait, how? What? Wait, then who am I?! And who are you?! And who is she?! Is this a revenge prank?” Tony sputtered as he looked at all of them and at himself in panic.

Dean just smiled up at Castiel.

“Hey, babe.” He grinned at Castiel with a cheeky grin that probably looked very wrong on Natasha’s face.

“Dean.” Castiel smiled warmly at him in relief. God! Even though the smile was on the wrong face and looked so out of place on Tony’s face, but it still made his heart beat faster. He could see Castiel clearly in that smile it was breathtaking.

Tony looked between them, eyes wide and panicked. “Wait, Dean?! In Nat’s body?! And-and Cas is in my body. Wait, so where am I? Or rather who am I?! And who is in Cas?!” okay, so Tony was obviously not dealing with this so well. Serves him right.

Natasha gave him a cold glare that looked very scary on Castiel’s face, but didn’t answer him. Instead turned her glare on Dean.

“I swear to god, Dean if you did anything to my body I will rip out your balls and make them earrings for special occasions!” she growled and Tony and Dean scooted away with wide scared eyes.

“Okay, that answers my last question.” Tony murmured, still not looking like he believed what’s going on.

Dean gave Natasha a nervous smile. “Don’t you worry! I fully intend to keep my hands to myself! Besides, I am happily married man! You have nothing to worry about.”

“Don’t smile with my lips! It looks so wrong! And you! Don’t look so you with Sam’s face! God, I hate magic.” She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

Tony and Dean blinked a few times, then started to laugh uncontrollably.

“Oh my, this is just crazy.” Tony laughed while shaking his head.

“Welcome to our world!” Dean chuckled then took Castiel’s outstretched hand to help himself back on his feet.

Tony got to his feet too then his eyes widened again as he looked around.

“Holy shit! The view from up here is awesome!” he laughed loudly and looked at all of them with delight. Then his eyes landed on his own body and groaned. “Is this how Sam sees me? I look like a dwarf! I am surprised he didn’t step on me yet!” then landed on Natasha’s body. “Wow! You are really short next to him! How do you guys kiss? Does he lift you? I don’t think you could reach him even if you stood on your tiptoes. Poor Sam, he travels a really long way down just for a kiss-“

“Tony, you’re blabbering.” Dean sighed.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I just woke up to find myself in another body! I am allowed to freak out!”

“It is your fault in the first place!” Natasha yelled and tried to reach him but was held back by Castiel.

They heard someone else stir from their shouting and turned to see Bruce and Dean’s bodies waking up.

***

Steve sat up slowly and opened his eyes carefully. He felt weird. And thinner. Much thinner. What, did that explosion took away the serum or something? He looked down at himself, apparently it took away his white skin too. And why was he wearing glasses? He felt movement next to him and turned to see Dean waking up too and sat up while rubbing his head painfully.

“By Odin’s beard! Why my head hurts me so profoundly?” Dean boomed loudly, and that’s… wasn’t right. That’s not how Dean usually talks. There was only one person who talks like that. That wasn’t right.

Not Dean looked at him then with a concerned look.

“Banner, my friend, do you feel alright? You look rather pale.”

Banner?! Steve blinked at not Dean –or rather Thor?- for a few seconds trying to understand what’s going on. Then he looked past Not Dean/Thor and yup, he saw it. His own, very serum filled, body.

So body switch is a thing now. Great.

That would have never happened if they just let him in the ice.

And he actually thought nothing could surprise him anymore. He was proven wrong. Again.

God, he couldn’t believe this all started just because he wanted to go to war so badly. It was hilarious how his life scaled from fighting WWII to staring at the God of thunder trapped inside a monster hunter’s body while he himself trapped inside a scientist slash angry green monster with his body thrown a few feet away.

The ice didn’t sound so bad right now.

He trailed his eyes to the other side of the room and saw Tony, Dean, Castiel, Sam and Natasha staring nervously at him.

He felt Thor tense behind him and guessed he must have seen his own body on the other side of the room.

“Which one of you is Tony?” Steve asked as calmly as he could muster. He didn’t know what would happen if he got angry in this body.

Sam’s – or rather Tony’s- hand raised with a nervous smile.

“You’re so going to sleep on the couch for the next month or so.”

“Wait, what?!” he shrieked, eyes widening in panic.

“Well, at least now we know where Steve is.” Not Natasha laughed loudly at Tony’s horrified face.

Just then, everyone else woke up and each had their own panic attack when they saw their situations. Except for Clint who was too delighted to realize that he was in Steve’s body and kept announcing it proudly every two seconds.

Steve tried to make himself as tall as he could in Bruce’s body to address everybody.

“Alright, guys. No need to panic. We were in worst situations. Now, I need everyone to announce who they are so there will be no confusion. I am Steve if you guys haven’t already guessed so.”

“Dean.” Dean called from Nat’s body, looking way too nonchalant for Steve’s temper.

“Castiel.” well, Steve should have probably guessed that, since Castiel kept sending warm smiles Dean’s way with Tony’s face it made Steve want to hit his head against a wall. This body seriously was messing with his temper.

“Natasha.” Nat announced from Castiel’s body glaring hard at Tony.

“Sam.” Sam announced from Clint’s body, looking calm like he was used to change bodies every fucking two days or something.

“Bruce.” Bruce murmured from Thor’s body making everyone laugh loudly at seeing Thor’s body so quiet and withdrawn like that.

“It is I, Thor.” Thor announced proudly from Dean’s body.

“Don’t talk like that with my voice! It sounds so wrong!” Dean exclaimed at him while glaring.

“Don’t yell with MY voice!!”

“Don’t shout in Cas’ body!”

“Enough! Please! I am trying so hard not to get mad in this body!” Steve shouted and everyone stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Carry on. Please.”

“Clint. In all Captain America’s glory!” Clint announced way too proudly with a huge grin. The grin looked nice on his own face. He probably should smile more when he get back in his body. Tony would love that smile on him.

They all stared at Tony then, who fidgeted nervously from their intense gazes.

“Uhm, Tony?” he said nervously and took a step back when they glared at him. “Oh come on! It’s not like I meant to do that!”

“You shouldn’t have entered that room in the first place!” Steve yelled walking up to Tony to glare up at him. God, of all the bodies Tony could have been in, it had to be Sam’s! His neck already hurts from how high he had to look up.

“How does it feel to be down there for a change?” Tony grinned smugly down at him and wiggled his eyebrows. Which looked very out of place on Sam’s face.

“It is your own fault that I am down there in the first place!” Steve yelled and already felt his temper slipping through his fingers.

He felt everyone take a step back from him, and he looked down to see green lines running through his hands and guessed it was running along his neck and face too.

“Woah, woah, Steve, honey, you need to calm down.” Tony grabbed Steve’s upper arms gently. And Steve started to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“I never knew I would ever see Sam holding Bruce so sweetly. This is just wrong.” Dean murmured with a grimace.

Steve couldn’t help it. He laughed hysterically and everyone followed after him.

“Why didn’t they just leave me in the damned ice?!”

***

After two hours of panic, they finally calmed down enough to think about their current situation.

Or tried to calm down anyway.

Steve almost hulked out two more times, and it might have been Tony’s fault but no need to linger on that. Apparently, Steve was at a level of frustration that made his temper rise sky roof every time Tony opened his mouth.

He couldn’t help it! Of all the bodies he ended up in, he was seriously enjoying being in this one. Of course he loves his own body, but the height was just exhilarating! It was awesome to see the top of everyone’s head like that for a change.

It was also hilarious to watch the others struggle to adjust in their new bodies, to see Natasha freaking out in Cas’ body, Clint giggling and laughing with Steve’s face, Castiel’s disapproving frown that looked absolutely hilarious on Tony’s face, Sam’s bitchface on Clint’s face, Dean’s grin on Natasha’s face, Bruce glaring silently in Thor’s body and Thor’s very unique speech coming of Dean’s mouth.

If it wasn’t for one very important flaw, he’d say it was one of the funniest days of his life.

That flaw was Steve. Every time Tony looked at him, he’d see him taking deep breaths to stay calm and looked to be struggling. He felt terrible and couldn’t even take him in his arms to calm him since it would be wrong to do that when they are not in their bodies, it’d just feel wrong.

“Alright, let’s just go to the war room so we could think calmly about what to do.” Dean suggested, then moved to wrap his arm around Castiel completely forgetting that his husband wasn’t in his body right now.

Natasha grabbed his arm and twisted it in a painful way making Dean yelp.

“Don’t you dare to touch me again! Believe me, I won’t hesitate breaking my own body.” Natasha growled angrily.

“Sheesh! Sorry! I forgot! I spent the past years touching that body any chance I got, it’s like muscle memory now!” Dean yelped when she twisted his arm a little more.

“Direct that muscle memory to Tony’s body instead where your husband is!”

“No! Don’t you dare to do that!” Steve exclaimed in alarm.

“Oh please! Like I’d ever consider touching Tony like that! I’d rather die!”

“I just threw up in my mouth at that thought.” Tony shuddered and tried not to even imagine it.

“That’s my mouth don’t throw up in it.” Sam glared at him disapprovingly.

“Well, it’s my mouth right now and I will throw up in it as much as I want!”

“While we are in this discussion, please Stark don’t try to kiss me forgetting I am not Steve or something.” Clint grimaced at him.

“No kissing anyone with my mouth!”

“That goes for you too, Dean! No kissing Cas with my lips!”

“Why would I ever kiss Tony’s body?! Are you crazy?!”

“Enough!” Castiel shouted suddenly, making everyone shut up and look at him. Castiel had his smitey face on, which looked absolutely scary on Tony’s face. “No one is going to kiss anyone! You all going to keep your hands for yourselves until this is all over. No matter how hard it’s going to be. And no one will break the other’s bones, so Natasha release Dean, if you please.” she obeyed while still glaring daggers at Dean. “Now, I know the situation is new, unfamiliar and making you all panicked and uncomfortable, but we need to calm down so we could think more rationally. Arguing and bickering with each other won’t get us anywhere except for more frustration. Are we clear?”

They all nodded then stared at him, intimidated. Tony noticed that Castiel was intimidating in whatever body he was in. And he had to admit his face looked good with all this seriousness on it.

“Now, like Dean said, let’s go to the war room so we can think.” He said and they all started to walk out of the room. Tony walked beside Castiel and he noticed that he walked uncomfortably. He looked up at him with a glare. “Why do you wear your pants so tight?!”

Tony couldn’t help but grin at him smugly.

“What can I say? I dress to impress.” He sent a wink over at Steve who rolled his eyes with a small smile that he failed to hide it.

Score!

***

They sat around the map table and Castiel insisted that each couple should set away from each other. Their bodies and their current bodies. Even though it physically pained him to keep his distance from Dean and he knew Dean was hurting too, Tony and Steve, Natasha and Sam weren’t much better but they have no choice. It would be wrong to even touch. It wasn’t fair for the owner of their current bodies or the ones in their bodies.

They were really in a very messed up situation.

“Alright, let’s think.” Sam started looking over at everyone. “The statue has exploded to several pieces so the only way to know how to reverse this, is to search information about the statue from the archives.”

“You have archives for your cursed objects?” Steve asked surprised.

“Well, most of the things in that room was stored by the men of letters and they researched every single one of them and stored this information. We added to it along the years whenever we found a cursed object that needed to be stored away.”

“Didn’t know magic can be so organized.” Steve looked impressed by all of this.

“The men of letters were pretty much neat freak librarians. They made archives to everything.” Dean commented with a shrug.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t get a good look on the statue before it exploded. So I am going to need Tony’s help to identify it.” Sam continued looking over at Tony before he realized he was actually looking at Castiel and turned his eyes towards his own body.

It was really strange to see Clint’s body talking in a very Sam way. He was sure he will not get used to this situation at all.

“Sure, the sooner we find what that thing was the sooner we get out of this situation.” Tony shrugged.

“You mean the situation you put us in because of your damned curiosity?” Natasha spat with a glare.

“Come on! It could have been worse!”

Before she could retort, Steve’s phone rang. Clint pulled it out of his pocket and both him and Steve stared at it, not knowing who should answer it.

“You answer. I am not in the mood to explain why Bruce was answering my phone.” Steve sighed tiredly.

Clint obliged and answered the phone.

“This is Captain America.” He said, trying to imitate Steve’s Captain America’s voice making everyone groan. He listened for a few minutes and the smug grin on his face fell away, his face paling.

He finished the call and looked at them nervously.

“What is it?” Steve asked sternly.

“Uhm, there is an army of evil robots attacking New York.”

They froze while staring at him. Not sure how to react.

“Huh.” Tony commented with a nervous laugh. “Things did got worse.”

***

 

 

“Okay, so the situation became even more complicated than ever.” Steve announced while glaring at Tony. “People need our help. But most of us aren’t in fighting shape right now. So, we will divide into two teams. One team will go to New York, the other will stay here and find a solution for this situation. Now, who is in a fighting shape?”

“I am.” Castiel answered confidently.

“Uhm, Cas? You know my body is not really known for its fighting skills without my armor.” Tony commented looking at him with confusion.

“I have my grace in any body I am inside.” Castiel shrugged casually like it was no big deal. “By the way, about your fighting skills, after we get back to our bodies, you are not leaving the bunker until you can fight without the armor.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Totally agree with that.” Steve nodded to Castiel.

“Don’t I get a vote?” Tony glared disapprovingly at Steve.

“Okay. Let’s vote. Anyone who agrees with Cas’ suggestion as suitable payback to what Tony did raise your hands.”

Everyone in the room except Tony raised their hands with evil smirks sent Tony’s way.

“I hate all of you!” Tony groaned hiding his face in his hands in despair.

“Moving on. Who else can fight?”

“I can. I don’t see why I won’t be able to shoot arrows in any body I am in.” Clint shrugged nonchalantly.

“I can also fight.” Thor thundered in determination. “My hammer will know I am worthy no matter what body I am in.”

“Can I please take a picture when you raise your hammer so people will think I am the one who lift it?” Dean grinned at him while the others just groaned.

“Moving on. Again. Who else?” Steve sighed tiredly.

“I don’t know the limits of this body physically but I guess I can shoot guns anyway.” Natasha sighed.

“Oh, don’t worry. Cas’ body is very bendy!” Dean interjected with a smug grin.

They all turned to him slowly with matching blank looks on their faces.

“I really didn’t need to know that.” Natasha glared at him.

“TMI, dude.” Tony sighed.

“Oh! Did it bother you? Do you want me to tell you what we did last night?”

“Moving on!!! People’s lives in danger! And my sanity!” Steve exclaimed, seeming on the verge of hysteria.

“Fine! I can probably fight too. Like Nat said I will be able shoot guns easily enough.” Dean sighed with one last glare at Tony.

“I can’t.” Tony sighed looking miserable. “My armor will only fit my body. There is no way I can use it while I am in this building of a body so I should probably stay here.”

“I will stay too.” Sam murmured not looking happy. “I am the only one who’d be able to find a solution for this from the archives. Also, someone needs to keep an eye on Tony.”

“Hey! I am not a child! I know when not to touch something.”

They looked at him blankly and he realized how stupid to say that right now, so he shut up his mouth.

“I can’t hulk out. So no fighting for me either.” Bruce shrugged, not really looking sorry or sad about that.

“Alright, with that settled, let’s head out immediately.” Steve stood up and looked at them with confusion when no one followed him. “What?”

“Uhm, Steve? How are you going to fight?” Tony asked tentatively, trying not to insult or anger him.

Steve just stared at him blankly for a few seconds. “I think I am pretty sure I can still throw my shield, you know.”

“Yeah, Steve. But my body isn’t really made for hand to hand combat and it might be a little weak for the shield.” Bruce said slowly, like he was talking to an angry animal. “And you can’t hulk out. You’re not used to the hulk like me. You might not be able to control it and we lose you.”

“There is no time for this argument! I’m not staying behind. I will use my shield and try not to engage in any hand to hand fight. I will also control my temper and won’t, hopefully, hulk out. Are we done now? Good. Now suit up.” He stood up again, but yet again no one followed. “Now what?!”

“How are we going to suit up?” Clint asked in confusion.

Steve paused at that. That was a very good question. He stared at his own face having a very Clint look on his face and felt a shiver ran throw his borrowed body as he imagined Clint dressing his body. Or Cas dressing Tony’s body. Oh, hell no!

“Alright then. No suiting up. We’re going into the fight with what we’re wearing.” He sighed tiredly.

“Oh, no! I am not fighting in Nat’s body while she’s wearing only my brother’s shirt!” Dean exclaimed in horror.

“You’re not dressing my body, Dean!” Natasha hissed at him angrily.

“You should have thought about that when you were too lazy to wear clothes!”

Natasha sighed in frustration. Then, stood up and stalked to him angrily. She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the chair.

“Ow! Watch it!” Dean hissed at her. “You have delicate hands!”

“They’re my hands. I can take it.” Then she dragged him out of the room.

“I never imagined I’d ever see Castiel dragging Natasha so harshly out of a room.” Thor murmured with a smirk.

“Tell me about it.” Sam sighed while Castiel just chuckled.

***

Ten minutes later, Nat and Dean stumbled out of Sam’s room. Dean now wearing Natasha’s suit.

They both stood there stiffly avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Well, this was awkward. And terrible.” Dean murmured. Remembering the struggle they had inside. Natasha insisted to blindfold him so he won’t glimpse at anything while she dressed her own body. Needless to say, it was awkward as all hell and now, on top of Dean’s list of moments he desperately wants to forget.

“This never happened.” She growled at him and Dean grimaced at the wrongness of it coming out of Castiel’s lips.

“Agreed.”

***

They now stood outside of the bunker staring at each other looking lost.

“Okay, how are we going to go to New York? Tony, Thor and Hulk carried us here. And all of this is not an option, now what?” Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. God, Steve’s body looked so wrong with Clint’s bag of arrows on its back and the bow in his hands.

“I called SHIELD to send us a Quinjet since flying is out of reach.” Steve answered, then paused and looked over at Castiel. “Cas, what happened to your wings since you are not in your body?”

“They are in any body I am in.” Castiel answered shrugging casually.

“Wait. You can sprout wings from my body right now?!” Tony stared at him with wide eyes.

Instead of answering, Castiel let Tony’s eyes shine with bright blue glow that had them all flinch at how out of place it looked, then the two huge black wings sprouted out of Tony’s body and made them all stare nervously at him. To Steve, the sight of Tony with wings and glowing eyes made him both in awe and at unease. This wasn’t his husband. No matter how the sight was glorious and beautiful, but he loved Tony for many reasons including his humanity. And he never wished for it to ever change. God, he missed looking at his husband’s body and see Tony’s warm eyes looking back at him. Castiel’s eyes in Tony’s body are not the same. They’re more intense, deeper and more tired. He really, really misses Tony even though he was there in Sam’s body. But still out of reach.

“This is just.. I don’t know what but wrong.” Natasha murmured as she stared at Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head at them in confusion and Steve saw Dean flinch at the very Cas gesture made by Tony’s body. Looks like he wasn’t the only one struggling here.

Just then, the sound of their ride approached and they sighed in relief when they saw the Quinjet approaching them. They took too much time and people are still in danger.

 Steve adjusted the shield in his hand and tried to hide his wince at how heavy it was in this body. He won’t admit it but he knew his team was right. He wasn’t in fighting shape. But he’d rather die than stay behind and be in the research team. He never was the research type. He was restless and never been able to stay in one place for too long.

“Come on, guys. Our ride is here.” he called out to them in the strongest voice he could manage with Bruce’s voice. “Now, Tony, please I am begging you, keep your hands to yourself. Do not touch anything!”

“Oh, come on, honey! You don’t have to worry.” Tony grinned at him innocently and Steve narrowed his eyes at him, not believing a word he was saying. He turned to Sam and Bruce.

“Please keep your eyes on him at all times.”

Both Sam and Bruce nodded in determination, ignoring Tony’s indignant shout.

Steve turned back to the others.

“Let’s go.”

***

“….. I mean, just one mistake that happened out of curiosity, and suddenly he can’t trust me anymore with anything?! What the hell is that? He is treating me like I am some kind of a troublesome kid. I am a grown man! A genius, grown man! This isn’t fair! Just because he is older with several decades doesn’t make him the-“

“Tony! Please! Your pacing, fuming and ranting is driving us crazy!” Bruce yelled at him and it sounded scary in Thor’s voice.

They were in the room where Tony found the cursed statue. Sam and Bruce were sitting on the floor cross-legged with huge books in front of them that held archives to everything in this room. Also some huge lore books that looked so old, Tony was wondering how they’re holding up till now. He really tried to sit down and help Bruce and Sam out, but every time he tried, he only saw himself doing research with Thor and Clint and couldn’t handle how bizarre and wrong it was. Besides, he was too frustrated with Steve to sit still.

“He is frustrating me.” He finally sighed, shoulders falling in defeat. He sat on the floor and couldn’t help but think how uncomfortable it was to sit cross-legged with Sam’s overly long limbs.

“We know.” Sam sighed tiredly but he gave him a soft smile that looked weird on Clint’s face. “But can you really blame him? He is just worried, Tony. He have every right to be. You have a tendency to do anything to prove your point. And that always lead you to unfortunate situations and I don’t think he is too happy about that.”

Tony just grumbled but didn’t argue since he knew Sam had a point and also he was too worried to argue anyway. He can’t help but feel worried about Steve. the stubborn bastard insisted on going to the fight even though they all knew it will be a struggle for him to fight in Bruce’s body.

But what worried him more was what would happen if Steve hulked out.

***

They reached New York in record time to find that War Machine stepped in with a troop from the army to fight the robots until they show up.

War Machine spotted them the moment they landed and sprinted out of the Quinjet. He flew over to them and landed between them then raised his faceplate.

“What took you guys so long? The army of robots is endless! The army had to step in! Where have you been?” he exclaimed looking at them with worry that soon turned to confusion. “Tony, where is your armor?”

Castiel just blinked at him, obviously not knowing how to explain the situation.

“Why aren’t you answering? Cap, what is going on with your crazy husband?” Rhodey looked over at Clint thinking he was Steve.

“It’s alright, Rhodey. Everything is under control.” Steve tried to reassure him, but Rhodey looked even more confused.

“Uhm, thanks, Bruce. By the way, why are you carrying Cap’s shield?” he looked back at Clint in confusion. “And why Cap is carrying Clint’s arrows? Wait a second! Dean are you actually holding Thor’s hammer?! Where is Thor by the way? And Clint? And Sam? What the hell is going on?! Tony! Wear your damn armor!”

“I am not Tony, Rhodey.” Castiel sighed tiredly, dreading what’s coming next.

“Sorry, what?” Rhodey stared at him blankly. “Tony, there is no time for whatever prank you are doing! People’s lives are-“

He choked on the rest of his rant when Castiel just rolled his eyes and sprouted out his wings to shut Rhodey up.

Rhodey just kept staring with wide eyes and slacked jaw. Dean also rolled his eyes and stepped towards Rhodey.

“Well, as you can see, that’s not Tony that’s Cas, and that’s not Bruce that’s Steve. And Steve is Clint, Castiel is Natasha, Thor is me and I am Dean. Are we done here?” probably that’s why Sam did all the talking and explaining since Dean is terrible at it, Steve thought miserably.

Rhodey stared at all of them with shock and bewilderment and they just grinned at him awkwardly.

“Wait, how? What?” he sputtered looking out of sorts.

“Tony played with something he shouldn’t.” Steve commented in lieu of explanation. And since Rhodey knew Tony well, that’s all the explanation he needed.

“How the hell are you guys going to fight?” Rhodey hissed in worry.

Before anyone could answer him, a huge wave of the robots made their appearance and rushed towards them.

“We are about to find out.” Natasha muttered while pulling out her guns.

***

Fighting in Natasha’s body was… enlightening.

Dean now knew first-hand how strong and fast Nat was.

He was much lighter on his feet. His moves were more flexible. And he was faster. Really, really faster.

He kept shooting the robots while dodging their attacks. Every few minutes, he would see Castiel land beside him and blast the robots with his grace. Which was an extremely weird thing to see Cas do while he was in Tony’s body. What was also weird was the sight of Steve shooting exploding arrows and his own body summoning lightening by an enchanted hammer.

This fight will definitely be on his top ten bizarre moments.

While he was busy with his thoughts, his eyes landed on Steve.

He could easily tell that Steve was struggling.

Steve depended majorly on his enhanced body. Which allowed him to wield his shield easily enough.

But with the loss of that body, Steve was seriously struggling with his shield.

The shield must be heavier in Bruce’s hands. So, Steve had to swing it with both hands now. He was skilled at it no matter what body he was currently in, but it was taking a lot more out of him now than usual, of course.

Just then, when Steve threw his shield, he was caught off guard and a robot ambushed him and threw him at a nearby building violently.

“Steve!” Dean and Natasha shouted in unison and ran up to him, only to stop dead in their tracks.

Looks like Steve finally lost his hold on his temper.

They watched in horror as Steve writhed on the ground as he got bigger and greener.

“No, Steve! You have to fight it! We don’t know what will happen if you let yourself go!” Natasha shouted frantically while Dean’s eyes just widened in panic.

But her words did nothing since Steve obviously lost all kinds of control on himself.

They watched in terror as he threw his head back and screamed then the scream turned into a very loud, very angry roar.

Steve had hulked out.

***

Soon, during the fight, Castiel realized how exhausted he was getting.

Not because Tony’s body was weak or physically off. It was because of the arc reactor.

It made him.. Uneasy. Uncomfortable. He had no idea that the reactor was such a liability.

He didn’t know how Tony handled it so gracefully without showing any kind of uneasiness or even complaining about it all the time. He just took it in a stride.

His respect for Tony was increasing in every passing second.

He noticed that the few civilians that remained in the scene were eyeing him with wide bewildered eyes. Probably wondering why Tony Stark had wings now and was firing grace from his hands.

Although, seeing Captain America shooting arrows, Bruce Banner throwing around a shield, Dean Winchester fighting with Mjolnir  and his own body shooting stingers and flipping around in a very graceful gymnastics moves was much weirder if he was being honest.

But no, Tony with wings was the weirdest thing here.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the loud, very angry roar.

His moves halted, and he immediately flew to where he think the roar came from.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw what he was afraid of.

Steve finally lost control of his temper.

The Hulk-Steve was roaring loudly and Castiel’s eyes scanned the place frantically, hoping to not see Dean here. But he only found his own body and Natasha.

He almost sighed in relief when he remembered that Dean was in Natasha’s body.

Dammit, Dean!

Just when Steve started to sprint towards them, Castiel swooped down and took both Natasha and Dean in his arms then flew away from Steve.

“Why were you just standing there?!” Castiel yelled at both of them. “Do you like being smashed to pieces?!”

“We thought that Steve might actually control himself not to hurt us.” Natasha explained weakly. Probably knowing how stupid that sounded.

“Bruce himself took him awhile to control the Hulk, what made you possibly think that Steve could do it from the first time?!”

Before either of them could answer him, they noticed that the robot army immediately retreated when Hulk-Steve started to smash them into million pieces.

But when the army retreated completely, Steve’s attention was immediately back on his teammates.

He roared loudly when he saw Thor running towards him while holding his hammer tightly in his hand.

“Thor, No!” the three of them shouted loudly, stopping him in his tracks.

“Why not?” Thor asked in confusion.

“You are in my body, dude! It doesn’t have super strength like yours does. One hit from him and you might die in my own body and I really don’t want that.” Dean yelled at him.

Thor looked terrified and immediately used his hammer to fly in the air before Hulk-Steve reached him.

“Now what?” Clint asked through the comms, watching the scene from a rooftop. “How can we get Steve back?”

Castiel and Thor landed next to Clint on the rooftop, and they all watched Steve as he started to smash everything around him and was completely out of control.

“Only Tony can calm him down.” Natasha announced suddenly.

“I don’t really think he would appreciate listening to Sam’s voice talking in a Tony way right now.” Dean commented grimly.

“Then you calm him down.” Natasha looked at Castiel then, startling him.

“I am not Tony.” he said slowly and looked at her strangely.

“I know that!” she snapped, then calmed herself down. “Like Dean just said, Steve is not in a right state of mind. He probably doesn’t remember that Tony is not currently in his own body. If you just talked to him and he saw you that might bring him back to us.”

It was convincing. Risky, but might actually work.

“And what if the moment he sees him, he’d smash him into a wall?” Dean asked looking worried.

“That’s the only idea we have got right now.” Castiel answered already unfurling his wings again, preparing to fly down.

“Hey, Cas? Try not to show your wings in front of him. That is a big tell that you are not Tony.” Clint stated nervously.

Castiel nodded and flipped his wings to rise into the air.

“Be careful!” Dean called after him as he flew downwards towards the raging Hulk-Steve.

He landed a few feet away and hid his wings away before Steve turned towards him.

The moment Steve laid eyes on him he halted and stared at him while breathing heavily.

That’s a good sign.

He took one cautious step towards him and raised a hand in front of him in a calm down manner.

“Steve, you need to calm down.” He spoke in a soothing voice, trying to be as Tony as possible without ticking Steve off. “You have to control yourself. I know you can do it. You are one of the most strong willed men I have ever met. Come on.”

Steve just growled at him but didn’t make any move to attack, so Castiel took it as an encouragement. He stepped closer to him and laid a hand carefully on his arm then looked up at him.

“You can do it, Steve.” he said again, looking directly into his eyes. “Take back control. Come back to us. We need you to come back, Steve.”

He watched as Steve blinked at him a few times, then hunched over suddenly in pain.

Castiel took a step back as Steve started to writhe and scream in pain.

He watched with wide eyes as Steve got smaller and smaller until the familiar figure of Bruce Banner was back and laid naked on the ground breathing heavily.

Thor landed next to him while carrying the others, Natasha immediately took off Castiel’s coat and ran with Dean towards Steve.

They covered him then helped him up. Steve was still breathing heavily and was staring at all of them with wide eyes. Then, his eyes landed on Castiel and he saw his face brighten for a second before Steve remembered that he wasn’t really Tony. Castiel’s heart clinched as he saw sadness flash on Steve’s face before he hid it away.

Dean and Natasha helped Steve walk towards them, when he passed Castiel, he looked at him carefully then gave him a small careful smile.

“Thanks, Cas.”

***

“Hey, Tony? Is that the statue you took?” Sam broke the silence they fell into for almost an hour since Bruce threatened to crush Tony when he gets back to his body if he didn’t shut up and sit still.

Tony looked over at the picture in one of the big old books they were searching in.

He immediately recognized the weird looking statue.

“Yup, that’s the one.” He nodded in confirmation.

“Well,” Sam started bringing the book closer to him again. “Apparently, it’s from an Indian origin. A Hindu artifact if you want to be specific. It was used to swap the bodies of two conflicted parties. For an example, if a man and his wife were fighting they would use it on them to ‘understand each other better’ or whatever.”

“How did they reverse its effect?” Bruce asked, looking at Sam with complete focus that seemed out of place on Thor’s face.

“The statue itself was used to switch and unswitch bodies, but since it is destroyed I don’t really know what could reverse it now.”

“Why did it explode anyway?” Tony asked curiously. “Obviously, its job is to switch bodies if it is triggered. Then, why did it explode the moment it was triggered?”

“You triggered its safety button.” Sam explained. “It was placed there in case it was stolen or something. So when the thief tries to use it, it would do this sick prank then explode.”

“That is just sick.”

 Just before Sam could answer, they heard the bunker’s door opening then closing.

“They’re back!” Tony grinned and immediately tried to get back to his feet but Sam’s stupid long limbs were making it hard to do it fast enough.

He glared when Sam and Bruce started to laugh at his fumbling, he flipped them off when he got back on his feet then raced out of the room to see his husband.

Half way there, he remembered that he couldn’t even hug him when he sees him and his excitement decreased immediately.

It was soon changed into panic when he saw Dean and Castiel help an out of sorts Steve clad only in Castiel’s coat down the stairs.

“What the hell happened?!” he exclaimed, barley holding himself back from rushing towards Steve.

“He uhm, might have lost his temper during the fight.” Clint answered looking at him nervously. He really hated to look at his husband’s face only to see Clint staring back at him. He hated it with all his heart.

“What? And where you guys were? Why did you let him?” Tony yelled angrily, worry clawing at his heart.

“It wasn’t their fault.” Steve murmured quietly, avoiding their eyes. Which was a very not Steve thing to do and got all of them to look at him worriedly. “I shouldn’t have went there anyway.” He stepped away from Cas and Dean who looked at him with concern but he just gave them a small grateful smile. “Thanks, guys. I can continue from here.”

“Steve, wait.” Tony grabbed his arm gently when Steve passed him.

Steve looked up at him, and Tony saw Steve’s sadness reflected in Bruce’s eyes. Steve just smiled sadly and softly at him, before removing his arm from Tony’s hold and left the room.

Tony tried not to let himself feel hurt. What did he expect? What Steve was going through was all his fault. Because of his stupid curiosity, Steve was suffering and he couldn’t even touch him so he could comfort him.

Because of him, each couple in the room couldn’t even touch their lover. Everyone was suffering because he was an idiot.

He felt a hand on the back of his shoulder, he looked behind him to see his own face staring back at him kindly. Castiel probably was aiming to place his hand on Tony’s shoulder but Sam’s body was too fucking tall for Tony’s so he only reached his back.

“He is just a little shaken up. Don’t worry.” Castiel tried to reassure him. The funny thing was even though he was looking at his own face, he could only see Castiel. The angel’s presence in his body was very strong. It’s hard to see any part of himself on his own face. “It’s hard to lose control over yourself, it shook him a little. He is going to be fine.”

“I can’t even help him through it without making it feel weird and wrong.” Tony murmured sadly. Castiel just sighed but didn’t comment.

A very tired and bleary eyed Sam entered the room then, Tony couldn’t really blame him, Sam had been hunched over huge, ancient books for hours without rest. He was surprised he could even stand upright.

“Hey guys, welcome back.” He greeted through a huge yawn. Then he made a beeline to Natasha’s body, obviously completely forgetting that it was actually Dean in his exhaustion, and crushed him in a hug.

Dean was completely frozen, eyes huge and a little panicked.

“Uhm, Sammy?” Dean squeaked out from the tight embrace.

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t try to kiss me. I will never manage to look you in the eye ever again. Besides I am a happily married man. I don’t think Cas will appreciate it.”

Sam paused for a few seconds, then pushed himself away from Dean like he was burned.

“God, Dean!” Sam gasped, eyes wide in mortification. “So, so sorry! I am so tired I completely forgot!”

“The sudden size change wasn’t enough clue?”

“It did! But I am too exhausted to pay it much attention!”

“Don’t try to kiss Nat in Cas’s body in your exhaustion, Sammy.”

“You are never going to let me live it down are you?”

“Nope.”

***

An hour later, Ton- No, _Castiel_ came into the room and walked to where Steve was sitting with his head in his hands on the bed and sat next to him.

They sat silently for a little while. But Steve knew what Cas was doing anyway. He was waiting for Steve to relax enough to talk. Not initiating the talking in case he wasn’t ready. So he just sat and provide comfort by just his presence until he was ready.

Eventually, he sighed and removed his face from his hands and looked over at Castiel.

Which was really painful, since he was staring at Tony’s face and obviously, didn’t find any trace of the familiar love and warmth he usually saw there directed at him. As much as he likes Castiel, seeing his usually stoic face on Tony’s features was hurting him even more right now. God, he needed Tony. He needs his comfort and warmth right now. Need to wrap around him until he feels alright again. Need to feel him.

But he can’t. Unless he wants to wrap Bruce’s arms around Sam’s huge frame or hug Castiel while pretending he was Tony and ignore the wrongness it would feel.

Both were not options.

He feels so lonely right now. Since meeting Tony all those years ago, he didn’t deal with anything on his own since then. Tony was always there, long before they started dating, when he accidently stumbled upon Steve while he was having a panic attack. He helped him through everything since then. And not having his comfort right now made him feel incredibly lonely.

“I know I am probably the last person you want to see in this body right now.” Castiel said with a gentle, understanding smile. “I understand what you are going through. But since we can’t really get the comfort we crave right now, I figured we could help each other out.”

“That would be nice, yeah.” Steve smiled faintly at Castiel.

“That absolutely doesn’t mean I will let you kiss me or something.”

That startled an almost hysterical laugh out of Steve.

“No! God, No! Gross! Seriously?! This is just wrong.” Steve laughed until he felt tears in his eyes. Just the image alone in his head was so wrong it was hysterical.

“Just had to make sure.” Castiel shrugged with a smirk.

“Now I won’t be able to look at your face without laughing for a while.” Steve chuckled. “By the way, how things are out there?”

“Well, we have a tired Sam hugging Dean thinking he was Natasha and got hit at the back of his head by a frustrated Natasha. Then, Tony felt bad for not being able to help you and got drunk on Dean’s hidden supply of booze and forgot that Clint was the one in your body not you and tried to cuddle up with him. So, now we have an agitated Natasha, an embarrassed and enraged Sam, a traumatized Clint, a drunk Tony and a highly amused Dean.”

Steve blinked as he absorbed all of that. then blinked even more.

“I was gone for only one hour, seriously?!” he sighed in frustration. “Then why are you here? Aren’t you worried Dean would join Tony on his bender and kiss your body or something?”

“No, not really. Natasha threatened him if he even thought about that she will personally break every single bone in his body. So, I am pretty sure he will stay sober since he will not dare to get drunk in Natasha’s body anyway.”

“It is like a mad house out there.” Steve couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“A mad house that needs you right now.”

“I am not sure I will be much help since I am currently far from alright.” 

“They are not alright too, Steve. But since no one of us is going to get the comfort he needs, the only option we have is to help each other out until we can deal with this situation. But each one on his own? Won’t help anyone.”

Steve sighed, knowing that Castiel was right. He can’t stay hidden in his and Tony’s room forever. His team needs him and he needs them.

“Alright, I am coming out. But if I hulked out again from all the stress and craziness out there, it’s on you.”

“I will gladly take responsibility for that.”

***

Dean, Tony and Natasha were sitting on the table in the kitchen. Tony’s face was pressed on the table, too drunk to even raise his head anymore and probably passed out already. Bruce dragged Sam back to the storage room to find a solution to fix their situation and to prevent Sam from punching Tony for getting drunk in his body. Thor and Clint disappeared somewhere Dean wasn’t sure where but he seriously hoped Thor wasn’t experimenting anything on his body.

So it left him with Natasha who was probably here to watch him like a hawk so he won’t dare to do anything in her body.

He chanced a look at her and was surprised to see her watching Tony in Sam’s body with sadness she was trying to hide.

Huh. Looks like she was affected emotionally by this body switching too.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dean asked cautiously. Not wanting to spook her and start choking him or something.

She turned her eyes to him and Dean’s heartache increased when Castiel’s eyes looked at him but didn’t see the angel in them.

That proved to Dean that when he fell in love with Cas he didn’t just fell for Castiel’s body. He was in love with _Castiel_. That explains the pull he felt whenever Cas looked at him even in Tony’s body. Because he only saw Cas and Cas alone. No matter what body he was in.

But it still hurts like hell not being able to even touch him.

Natasha looked at him for a few seconds and Dean was almost certain she was about to punch him or worse, but then her shoulders slumped in defeat and leaned her elbows on the table and hid her face in her hands.

“I am just tired of this situation already.” She sighed into her hands.

Dean was taken aback and just looked at her trying to process what she said. He never saw her so defeated like that. Sure, the others aren’t happy with this too and Dean actually thought the only ones really suffering were him, Castiel, Tony and Steve since they can’t even hug their lovers.

Oh.

Oh!

“You miss Sam.” He blurted out without thinking making her jerk back and look at him with shock for two seconds before it turned to a glare. “Hey, it’s alright! I am not making fun of you or anything since I am pretty much in the same situation here.”

She glared for a few more seconds before she softened a little.

“It’s just.. I only see him a few days in the week before I had to go back to avenging and he to hunting. I really didn’t need this whole switching thing to waste my limited time with him.” she admitted probably finally glad she could talk about it.

Dean felt a bang of sadness for them, since he knew Sam was suffering too from the constant separation. Every weekend it became harder and harder to leave the team and go back to their separate lives until next weekend. Sure, they talk and catch up during the week but it wasn’t enough.

As he looked at Natasha he felt the need to ask her a question he was itching to ask for a long time now.

“Do you love him?” he asked bluntly, staring unwaveringly at her.

“What?” She was obviously, taken aback by his sudden question.

“I know what Sam feels. I kinda know what Sam looked like when he is lovesick. But I don’t know about you and I really don’t want to see him hurt yet again. He suffered enough already.”

“I will never hurt him.” she said with conviction, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“So you are-“

“Yes. I do.”

Dean felt himself relax and gave her a small smile. “I am glad to hear that.”

She smiled back at him gently. “You are a good brother, Dean. I am glad Sam has you to look out for him and being a pain in his ass.”

Dean’s smile widened. Yup, he now knew for certain that him and Nat will be very close.

“As long as you keep whatever you do in your alone time away from my poor ears and eyes, we’re good.”

“The same goes for you and Cas, you know.”

“I can’t promise you that.”

“Then, neither can I.”

“That’s not fair!”

“I have seen enough traumatizing situations already with the two idiots I am living with. I don’t need to be traumatized by another two idiots!”

“I didn’t know you can be traumatized.”

“You didn’t see half of what I saw.”

Before Dean can retort, Castiel and Steve entered the room and Dean’s eyes immediately went to Castiel like always.

Steve sighed the moment he saw Tony’s slumped form, guilt already written all over his face.

“Can you help me move him to a couch?” he asked looking over at Castiel.

With the help of the four of them, since Sam’s body was too damn heavy, they managed to move Tony on a couch and lay him as comfortably as possible with Sam’s too long limbs.

They sat on another couch tiredly and just looked at Tony’s sleeping form.

Even though it was Tony’s fault they were in this situation, but Dean really couldn’t stay mad at the eccentric genius for too long. Sure, he was obnoxious, egotistical, snarky bastard most of the time, but he was one of Dean’s best friends now. He knew who the real Tony Stark was underneath all that snark and ego. Their friendship filled with so much bickering over everything, snarky retorts and seeing who could burn the other first. But they also trust each other completely. Knowing the other will always have his back. Dean would gladly take a bullet for him.

Of course, he had all that with Castiel from the start. But this friendship was different than what he have with Cas. There was no romantic feelings involved or any attraction of any kind. They were both happily married men after all and deeply, completely in love with their husbands. So, obviously there will never be any kind feelings other than trust and friendship between them. And that’s one of the best things Dean ever had.

“How are you now, big guy?” Natasha asked looking over at Steve, breaking Dean’s thoughts.

“I will be better when I go back to my body where I can be freely frustrated without smashing someone’s body accidently.” Steve answered tiredly and they all looked at him with sympathy.

Before anyone could answer, Sam and Clint rushed into the room. Sam looked excited while Clint looked freaked out.

“Guys, I figured it out!”

“Guys, we’re in trouble!”

They both fell silent and looked at each other in bewilderment.

“Please, one at a time.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously fighting off a headache. “Clint you go first.”

Clint was about to talk but was stopped by Natasha.

“Did you mean Clint as in Clint or Clint as in Sam?” she asked looking at Steve with amusement.

Steve blinked at her dumbly for a few seconds, obviously trying to make sense of what she just said.

“Whatever! Just any Clint talk already!” Tony groaned finally waking up from all the noises.

“The robot army didn’t retreat completely.” Clint announced hastily.

“What do you mean? They are attacking New York again?” Castiel asked in worry.

“No, they are not in New York. They are outside the bunker right now! They followed us!”

***

The moment Clint said that, they heard the sounds of the robots coming from outside the bunker, making the others rush into the room to understand what’s going on.

“Tony!” he called looking over at Tony’s body.

“Right here!” Tony answered from the couch. Dammit he forgot that he called the wrong name when looking at the body.

“No, I meant Cas.” he corrected gesturing unconsciously at Cas’ body who looked at him in confusion.

“I’m Natasha, Steve.” Nat said looking at him strangely.

“For god’s sake! Whoever you are just go and protect the damn door before they break it down!” he yelled in frustration, already so done from this whole fucking situation.

Immediately, Castiel and Thor rushed towards the bunker’s front door, while Steve took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Guys, what I was trying to say earlier was that I could fix it!” Sam said looking at them excitedly.

“Fix what?” Dean asked in confusion.

“The body thing!”

They all looked at him hopefully.

“You can?” Natasha asked, eyes widening hopefully.

“Yeah, I just going to need some help doing it. And I might need Castiel with me too.”

“Okay, okay we can deal with this.” Steve nodded trying to gather his thoughts. Then he raised his voice to be loud enough for even Castiel and Thor to hear him. “Dean, Nat, Clint, Thor and me we will go outside and get rid of the robot army. Bruce, Tony and Castiel, you will stay here and help Sam to reverse this. Any objections?”

“Are you going to fight as Captain America or as the Hulk?” Natasha asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Now let’s go!”

***

“What do you need us to do?” Tony asked the moment they went back to the storage room.

“Well, first we-“ Sam stopped himself and looked at him strangely. “Wait a second, aren’t you supposed to be hangover?”

“I reached a point where I only get hangover for ten minutes then I am good to go.”

Sam just shrugged and ignored it. “Whatever. Anyway, I found that the only way to change back is if we fix the statue.”

“It was blown to pits. How are we going to fix it?” Bruce asked in confusion.

“We will have to collect all its broken pieces so Castiel can fix them. Right, Cas?”

“Yes, but only if all the pieces are found.” Castiel confirmed.

“Alright, then. Let’s head out to the kitchen to collect the pieces. Hopefully we find them all.” Tony announced already walking out of the room.

***

The army was increasing each second suspiciously. Every time they take down one of the robots, two more came to replace it.

They were fighting as hard as they could, but they were all uncoordinated since no one was comfortable in their current bodies and was affecting their fighting skills.

Steve looked around at his uncoordinated team and back at the increasing army and realized that there was only one way to win this.

He threw his shield to the ground and braced himself for what he was about to do.

“Steve, what the hell are you doing?!” Natasha yelled at him, probably understanding what he was about to do.

“Just keep everyone away from me.” he ordered, ignoring her question.

“We might not be able to bring you back this time.” Dean warned sounding worried.

“I trust you guys to do it.” With that, he allowed his frustration and anger to consume him and immediately felt his body getting bigger and his control over himself slip away.

***

There was one hilarious sight in the kitchen.

Bruce was crawling on the floor in Thor’s giant body looking for pieces of the statue and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle every time he looked at him.

Sam was at the table, trying to make sense of the parts they had found from the picture he had of the statue.

Tony’s eyes landed on Castiel, who spotted a piece that landed on a top shelf and was standing on his tiptoes and jumping a little trying to reach it since the shelf was too high for Tony’s body.

Tony walked towards him, and reached up to the shelf easily with Sam’s giant limbs and grabbed the piece then gave it to a scowling Castiel with a smirk.

Castiel grabbed the piece from his hand and huffed angrily while walking away towards Sam.

“Is this all of them?” Bruce asked getting back to his feet with a small pile of pieces in his hands.

“I think so? I searched the whole kitchen, but didn’t find any more pieces.” Tony answered, walking back to the table.

“Alright, then. Cas, will you try to piece it back together?” Sam asked looking up at Castiel.

The angel nodded then placed a hand over the pile and it glowed.

But nothing happens.

Castiel sighed and pulled his hand away.

“There is still one piece missing.” He announced grimly.

***

The Hulk was completely out of control.

They all stepped away, letting him attack the robots, which he started to smash into them eagerly.

Soon, the whole army turned into a pile of scrap metal, thanks to the one and only.

But smashing into an army of robots was apparently, not satisfying enough for the Steve-Hulk.

He turned towards them and let out a loud roar as he surged towards them.

“Run!” Clint screamed as they all ran away in different directions.

“Didn’t really need you to tell me!” Dean shouted back as he barely escaped the Hulk’s body slam.

“Steve! It’s us! Stop!” Natasha yelled when Steve-Hulk turned towards her and let out a loud roar. “Steve!”

When Steve was about to move towards her, Dean jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck in an attempt to distract him, while Clint and Thor each grabbed an arm.

The Steve-Hulk roared loudly in anger and thrashed his arms to throw Thor and Clint away, then grabbed Dean and threw him at Natasha, sending both of them to the ground, groaning in pain.

***

They were searching for the last piece when Clint’s panicked voice rang through the comms.

“Guys?! Anytime now!” he screamed sounding like he was running from something.

“Why? The robots are too much for you to handle in Steve’s body?” Tony teased with a smirk.

“You don’t understand! Steve hulked out to finish them off but apparently he can’t unhulk back! And he is kicking our asses here. We need to thrust Bruce back in to get back control before Steve kills us!”

Everyone in the room froze in panic and stared at each other with wide eyes.

Tony’s heart was bounding so hard. He needs to help Steve before he did something he will regret.

“Come on, guys! We need to find that damned last piece!” Sam exclaimed urgently.

“I have to go out there and help!” Castiel was about to bolt out of the room but his arm was grabbed by Bruce, stopping him.

“No, Cas! We need you here to fix the statue.”

“But what if he hurt them? I need to be out there!”

“The only way to save them is for me to get back inside the Hulk. Steve will never be able to take back control now. Find the last piece. That’s the only way of helping them right now.”

***

Thor was thrown to hit Dean harshly and they both went flying to slam painfully against a wall then to the ground.

“Fucking hell why my body is so heavy!” Dean yelled painfully from under Thor.

“I miss my body terribly right now.” Thor groaned in pain as he tried to get off of Dean.

“Why do I have the feeling that you broke every single bone in my body?”

“Not true. I am fairly certain your left arm is still intact. Probably.”

“Superb.” Dean sighed as he got back to his feet. “I am not one to talk anyway. I think I broke a few things in Nat’s body.”

Before Thor could answer, Natasha and Clint were thrown at them, slamming both of them against the wall again and they all landed on the ground in a painful heap.

“Hey guys. Thanks for dropping by.” Dean groaned in pain.

“Shut up, Dean.” Nat moaned. Then she froze. “Uhm, Dean? Will Castiel be mad if I broke something in his body?”

“Please, tell me you didn’t.”

“Yeah, Cap’s body had seen better days too.” Clint grunted from under Thor.

They all froze when they heard The Steve-Hulk roar coming closer. They looked up and saw him running towards them.

And they were too beaten up to move out of his way.

***

“I found it!” Sam exclaimed while looking up at something.

“Where is it?” Castiel asked eagerly as they all rushed towards him.

He pointed silently at a small protrusion in the wall close to the ceiling where the piece had strategically landed.

“Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell did it reach that high?!” Tony yelled in frustration.

“How are we going to get it?” Bruce asked in worry.

Castiel thought for a few seconds then nudged Tony impatiently.

“Crouch down.” He ordered while looking at him sternly.

“What?”

“Crouch down, dammit!”

Tony was obviously taken aback and a little frightened when he heard Castiel swear like that, so he just crouched down silently without further arguing.

Castiel then carefully, with help from Sam, stood on Tony’s shoulders and balanced himself against the wall. Tony then, started to stand up carefully without dropping the angel.

When he was back on his feet, Castiel reached out to get the piece easily. Bruce stood directly behind him with raised arms.

“Come on, fall into them, Cas. I will catch you.” he urged him.

“Are you sure you could handle it?” Tony asked in concern.

“It’s Thor’s body. I am sure he can handle your weight, Tony.” Bruce answered with a roll of his eyes.

Castiel fell backward right into Bruce’s arms, who caught him easily, then helped him back to his feet.

They then, all rushed back to the table to the other pieces.

Castiel placed the last piece with the others, then placed his hand over them and started to glow.

They all watched with wide eyes as the pieces were being put back together on their own in their right places. After a few minutes, the statue was good as new like it wasn’t shattered pieces a few seconds ago.

“That trick really could come in handy.” Tony commented looking up at Castiel, impressed.

Castiel just nodded while Sam picked up the statue carefully and traced his hand over it, looking for something.

“What are you looking for?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Looking for the reset button-Aha!” he shouted in triumph when he found the small protruding part in the statue he was obviously looking for.

“Come on, do it!” Tony urged him excitedly.

Sam pressed on it and they all stepped back when the statue started to glow until its light consumed them all.

***

Steve woke up with a gasp.

He was momentarily confused on his whereabouts until it all came back to him.

He hulked out. Then nothing.

The weirdest thing was that his whole body hurts like a bitch. Like he was fighting the Hulk instead of being the Hulk.

That made him open his eyes widely. Could it be?

He was on the ground on his stomach with a heavy body on top of his.

He looked up and saw the Hulk staring at him. He looked back at him with wide eyes, unable to believe it. Then watched as the Hulk started to shrink down until he was back to a naked Bruce Banner. The real Bruce Banner, Steve suspected.

He looked down at himself hopefully, and sagged with relief when he felt the familiar shape of his body.

He was back! He couldn’t believe it!

He let out a loud laugh, then looked around him eagerly.

Natasha and Castiel were lying next to him while Dean on top of him. They were all unconscious.

“Guys! Guys, come one wake up!” he called out to them loudly, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

They groaned as they started to wake up. Natasha was the first to manage getting herself into a seating position, she ran her hands into her hair, and then her eyes widened as she pulled her hair in front of her eyes to stare at it with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Holy shit, I am back!” she exclaimed laughing almost hysterically as she traced her hands all over her body to make sure even more.

Dean and Castiel froze as they heard her exclaim. They shot up into a seating position so fast that made them groan in pain but ignored that as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

They kept staring for a whole minute, like they were trying to really make sure that it was true.

“Dean?” Castiel eventually called out hesitantly, looking at Dean hopefully.

“Yeah, yeah, Cas. It’s me.” Dean let out a relieved chuckle as he stared at his husband.

Castiel sagged in relief, then Steve watched them fall into each other unconsciously and wrapped their arms around each other tightly, like they were afraid to let go.

“God, Cas, I missed you.” Dean murmured brokenly. Castiel brought his hands up to cup Dean’s face and pressed their lips together eagerly.

Steve let them have their moment and got back to his feet, ignoring the pain he felt everywhere and sprinted towards the bunker.

He had a husband too that he needs to get to.

***

Tony groaned as he woke up.

He was certain of a very important thing.

He was back in his body. He know that because of a very, very important fact.

The arc reactor was NOT in his chest.

He gasped in pain while his eyes widened in panic. Where did it go?! Was it shattered in the body swapping or something?

He didn’t really have time to think about that since he was going into a cardiac arrest and couldn’t possibly do anything about it. God, his chest hurt so badly!

His vision was starting to black out when a figure appeared suddenly in his line of vision and slammed its hand forcefully on his chest.

Tony gasped harshly as the arc reactor was thrust back into him suddenly. He looked up with wide eyes to see Sam (It must be Sam, no one could manage that puppy eye look except him.) looking at him with concern.

“Sorry about that, Tony.” he apologized sheepishly. “Cas had removed the arc reactor when he was in you and gave it to me to hand it back to you when we switch back.”

“W-why did he remove it?” he asked in confusion, still trying to catch his breath.

“He said it bothered him while fighting.”

“Seriously?! Wait, how did he survive in my body without it?”

“His grace kept the shrapnel away without the help of the reactor.”

“Okay, yeah that made sense. Should’ve known that.” He groaned as he tried to sit up, Sam helped him up just as they saw the two other bodies in the room beginning to stir.

“Yes! I am back! And I am not smashed by the Hulk!” Clint shouted in victory as he looked down at himself with a huge grin.

“I am also back to my former glory!” Thor boomed loudly with a huge grin as he traced his hands all over himself.

 Just then, Steve came running from down the hall and stopped himself at the door frame of the kitchen and looked around hastily until his eyes landed on Tony.

Tony’s heart almost stopped, but not from the shrapnel this time. He could tell Steve was back from the look in his eyes alone. His husband was back! And he came running to him even though it was his fault they were separated in the first place.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed, running over to him. He wrapped his arms around Tony and raised him from the floor right into his arms.

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around him, while Steve buried his face into his neck and breathed him in. God, he missed his warmth so much. He placed a hand on the back of Steve’s head then placed a soft kiss to his temple when he felt his husband sag against him and sniffle a little.

“There, there, big guy. I’m here, it’s okay.” He soothed gently into his ear as he carded his fingers soothingly in Steve’s hair. Steve tightened his arms around him, like he was afraid he will disappear.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Natasha come running into the room and right into Sam’s arms, crushing both of them to the floor. Then, Castiel and Dean came in, helping a naked Bruce while their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Not able to separate for even a second.

All the while, him and Steve wrapped around each other, unwilling to let go.

***

Much, much later, they all were in the living room. Castiel and Dean cuddling on one of the couches while Steve and Tony snuggled on the other. Sam was laying on the floor with Natasha lying comfortably on top of him. Bruce, Thor and Clint spread out on the floor and stared blankly at the ceiling.

“That was the longest day of my life.” Clint announced, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Dean groaned tiredly. Thor wasn’t kidding apparently when he said he banged up Dean’s body pretty good.

“Well, I realized a very important things from it.” Steve said with a small smile.

“What are they?” Castiel asked curiously from where he laid next to Dean.

“First, how much I like being in my body.” They all nodded in agreement with that one. “Second, apparently I can’t live anymore without this idiot’s touch.” He grinned fondly down at Tony who was lying with his head on Steve’s chest. Tony grinned back up at him while the others groaned. “Third, we really, really swear a lot. So I decided to do something about that.” He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a jar.

“Seriously?!” Dean gaped at him in disbelieve. “A swear jar?!”

“Yup. Each swear word will cost a dollar. The especially bad ones cost two dollars. Don’t think I will let anyone get away with that.”

“You can’t be serious!” Clint exclaimed.

“Deadly.”

“Tony will be broke after a month if that goes on.”

Tony glared at him but moved up to speak only to Steve’s ear.

“Steve, honey, you swear like a sailor. What’s the big idea?” he whispered, raising an eyebrow at him.

“First of all, I swear like I was in the army and was born in Brooklyn. Second of all, they don’t need to know that.” Steve smirked down at him devilishly.

“You sneaky bastard.” Tony chuckled fondly at him.

The others grumbled for a few more seconds about the swear jar but knew they couldn’t do anything about it, so they just accepted its existence.

“So, Tony. How did it feel to have an angel on your shoulders? Literally.” Dean asked smirking in amusement at Tony.

 “Shut up, Dean.” Tony glared at him.

“Every time I imagine what that scene must have looked like I always imagined Timon and Pumbaa. Do you have any idea why?”

“I fucking hate you, Winchester!”

Steve held out the swear jar to Tony with a raised eyebrow. Tony scowled at him but pulled out a dollar anyway, much to everyone’s amusement.

“The first of many, Stark.” Clint smirked over at him.

“I can’t wait to see the loan you will have to make to pay up, Barton.”

“I hate you.”

“Likewise.”

“I realized another thing from what happened.” Natasha announced suddenly, sitting up. They all looked expectantly at her. “I can’t deal with the whole weekends thing anymore. It’s a fucking torture!” she stopped when Steve held out the jar silently towards her this time. She glared, but also pulled out a dollar and put it inside, ignoring the others chuckles. “It can’t go on like this anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked looking at her with worry.

“You guys are a part of this family. It’s not fair to only see you for only a couple of days each week! I can’t handle it!”

“She’s right.” Tony agreed, sitting up to look at the Winchesters who looked at them with confusion.

“Then what do you suggest? It’s been torturing for us too, but we can’t leave the bunker and I am sure you guys can’t leave the tower.” Dean commented sadly.

“Then, instead of only on weekends, we can make it a week in the tower and a week in here. That way, we will always be together. If you find a hunt while we are here or you are in the tower, you can go and be back and we will be right there. Same things with our missions and if you want to join in with us, we would appreciate it.” Steve suggested looking hopefully at the Winchesters.

The Winchesters looked at each other for a few seconds then back at Steve with smiles on their faces.

“We’d like that.” Castiel said smiling happily at them.

Tony and Steve grinned at them while the other whooped happily. Sam wrapped his arms happily around Natasha who wrapped around him back.

Steve couldn’t wipe the smile of his face as he watched his family whoop happily around him.

They are not going to be separated again.

They will no longer have separate lives from the Winchesters and they won’t have one either.

Their lives are one now. They are one big family that will deal with any threat together.

And Steve couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

  

 

  

 

    

 

 

   

        

 

 

       

 

 

 

    

     

 

 

 

          

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! please, tell me what you think!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part! Hopefully, it will be a multi chaptered one next!


End file.
